El gran chef, Sherlock Holmes
by the most important word
Summary: Holmes y Watson se encuentran con el mas difícil caso de sus vidas..Aprender hacer las tareas domesticas, ya que, la señora Hudson está enferma. ¿Lo conseguirán?. Chef!HolmesxWatson. No se lo pierdan xD.


**El gran chef, Sherlock Holmes.**

**Pov Watson.**

Creo que este día, es uno de mis peores días.

Estoy limpiando la porquería de cocina, que ya no sé si esto es una cocina, más bien un vertedero. Por culpa del gran chef Holmes. Les explicaré que ocurrió.

Todo comenzó en la mañana del anterior día, La Señora Hudson estaba en la cama, era muy raro que no estuviera en la cocina, así que fui a verla. Tenía mucha fiebre y estaba muy resfriada. Así que le mande reposo y que tomara medicamentos..

**Fin de Pov Watson**

-"¿Lo ve Watson? Está enferma porque lo único que hace es salir a la calle con sus "amigos." Dijo murmurando Holmes.

-"Callese, Holmes. Tranquila, señora Hudson, nosotros aremos todo, usted repose y descanse" Dijo sonriendo.

-"Gracias, doctor." Dijo la niñera tosiendo. Se volvió a dormir y el doctor y el detective salieron de la habitación.

-"Muy, bien nosotros aremos las tareas de la casa. No será muy difícil, ya que yo en mi estancia con Mary hice gran cantidad de tareas." Dijo orgulloso Watson.

-"Y bien, que lo abandonó." Dijo riéndose.

-"No me abandono, Holmes." Dijo mirándole enfadado.

-"Ya, claro. Tranquilo, Watson. ¿A quien se le puede resistir, Sherlock Holmes?" Dijo Holmes, mirando picaronamente a Watson, mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.

-"Todos, menos yo." Dijo Watson, dándole un apasionado beso.

Gladstone, observaba y al ver aquel beso, se fue corriendo a la habitación del doctor.

-"Muy bien, yo haré las compras, para la comida, usted vaya limpiando." Dijo sonriendo el doctor, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"¿Y porque no voy yo?" Dijo irritado Holmes.

-"Porque usted, no sabe diferenciar una mandarina y una naranja." Dijo riendo aun mas mientras abría la puerta de la calle.

-"Es que..las dos son naranjas..y redondas.." Dijo pensando Holmes.

La puerta se cerró y solo estaba él ante el peligro.

Tuvo que luchar, con innumerables enemigos.

Uno de sus enemigos eran las pelusas y la porquería que había en el cuarto, pero el detective más brillante, con la ayuda de su fiel escoba, que le puso el nombre de "Bigote de Watson" Empezó a eliminar toda la suciedad sobre el suelo. Tuvo que adentrarse en los sitios estrechos de un armario, donde las pelusas atacaban de tres en tres. También tuvo que adentrarse a su habitación, que dava tanto miedo que Holmes, casi llora. Ordeno todo con la ayuda de..sus manos. Limpio los cristales con su arma mas mortífera, un pañuelo y agua. Despues tuvo que enfrentarse a sus archienemigos, los restos de comidas en los platos. Pero al final Holmes, ganó la batalla dejando todo limpio, pero no la guerra ya que dentro de poco seguramente volvería a ensuciarse.

Watson, vino cargado de comida y lo que vío no se lo podía creer.

-"Holmes, a limpiado..¿toda la casa?" Dijo Watson, sorprendido.

-"Si con la ayuda de Bigote Watson." Dijo enseñando la escoba.

-"Muy gracioso, Holmes. Voy a ver como esta la señora Hudson." Dijo Watson, dejando las bolsas de la compra en la mesa del comedor y dirigiéndose a la alcoba de la señora Hudson.

Después de un rato, Holmes y Watson se quedaron quietos en la cocina. Reinaba el silencio, miraron un buen rato, los productos de cocina y se miraron a los ojos.

-"¿Sabe cocinar?" Dijo Holmes serio.

-"No." Dijo Watson con el mismo tono.

-"Muy bien..Dejemelo a mí" Dijo el detective decidido.

-"No puedo hacer eso..Holmes..¡Moriras!" Dijo Watson abrazándolo.

-"Pero he de hacerlo, por el bien de los dos." Dijo Holmes apartando a Watson y mirando una receta, de un libro de cocina.

-"Pero..Te quiero Holmes." Dijo llorando y corriendo hacía fuera de la cocina.

-"Y yo también..Watson.." Dijo soltando una lagrima.

Unas horas mas tarde..

-"Creo que esto de cocinar se me da bien." Dijo sonriendo el detective, manchado de arriba, abajo. De Harina, huevo y de otras cosas.

-"Holmes..¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Watson mirando asqueado una gran masa verde.

-"Lo he llamado, Le petit Holmes." Dijo Holmes, satisfecho con un dedo hacía arriba.

-"Mmm..tiene que estar de maravilla, si.." Dijo Watson, intentando hacer una sonrisa..

-"Bueno.¡A comer que si no se enfría!" Dijo Holmes muy alegre, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

Entonces los dos probaron aquella masa verde. Al principio sintieron asco, luego nauseas y después miedo a morir. No tuvieron tiempo de ir al lavabo por lo que tuvieron que vomitar corriendo en la papelera de la cocina.

Después de asearse, fueron a la puerta de la cocina. Vieron como la cocina estaba toda manchada de verduras, harina, sal, azúcar y de todo tipo de cosas. Miraron la papelera que estaba echa un asco, luego se miraron un par de minutos mientras que reinaba el silencio.

-"Holmes, le invito a ir al Royal." Dijo Watson, aun asqueado.

-"Y yo acepto su invitación." Dijo Holmes.

-"Menos mal que la señora Hudson no tiene ni ganas de comer que si no.." Dice Watson suspirando mientras se dirige hacía la puerta.

-"Si, una "lastima", que no haya probado mi "Petit Holmes" Dijo Holmes suspirando.

Después a la noche..

Holmes y Watson se pasaron todo el día fuera de casa. Algunas veces volvían para que el doctor cuidara un rato de la señora Hudson y luego se iban pitando del lugar, no querían ver la cocina de nuevo.

Después de cenar al Royal se dirigieron a casa, sin mirar la cocina. El doctor hecho un ultimo vistazo a la señora Hudson. Cerró la puerta y volvió al dormitorio que él y el detective compartían.

-"La señora Hudson está mucho mejor." Decía Watson mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-"Vaya, me alegro." Dijo Holmes, mientras también se la quitaba.

-"Si.." Dijo Watson tumbándose en la cama y tapándose.

-"Sabe, me tiene que recompensar Watson." Dijo mientras hacía lo mismo que el doctor.

-"¿Así porque?" Dijo picaronamente el doctor.

-"Bueno..pues..por haber limpiado..y por ser el mejor chef del mundo." Dijo Holmes, riéndose a carcajadas mientras lamía el ovulo derecho del doctor.

-"Ah..bueno..si..puedo recompensarte..por ello." Dijo poniéndose encima de el detective y dándole un pequeño beso.

-"Soy el gran chef, Sherlock Holmes, Watson. ¿Sabrá recompensarme bien?" Dijo el detective dándole otro beso corto.

-"Ya lo creo que sabré." Watson apagó la vela que tenían en su mesita y empezaron una noche llena de pasión y amor.

Al día siguiente.

Holmes y Watson dormían entrelazados. El detective dormía en el pecho de Watson, mientras que este lo abrazaba. Entonces escucharon un grito estremecedor.

-"¡Que le han hecho a mi cocina! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Decía la niñera gritando sin parar mientras Gladstone del susto ladraba.

-"Creo que ya esta mejor, Watson." Decía Holmes aun dormido.

-"Ya lo creo." Decía Watson, con los ojos despiertos.

**Pov Watson**

Y ahora, la señora Hudson nos ha ordenado limpiar toda la cocina, es asqueroso.

Y ahora mirando a Holmes riendose señalando trozos de la masa..digo de "Le Petit Holmes" que estaban por toda la cocina.

Juró por mi vida que Sherlock Holmes nunca cocinará, nunca.

**Fin de Pov de Watson y Final.**

**Notas: espero que les haya gustado. ^^. Holmes y Watson pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**


End file.
